Photosynthesis
by ashes like dreams
Summary: Yami contemplates a word he learns in biology class. - Puzzleshipping, YY/Y -


Hiya.

It's been so long since I last wrote- this will be the first of many, hopefully ^-^ This story's a little sappy, but hey, sometimes you just need something to warm up your heart. It's a bit of a practice story for me too, a way for me to ease back into writing, so for those of you who like heart-wrenching stories, there may be some of those. I don't know because sappy and humorous stories are easier for me to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

 _Disclaimer-_ _I do not own._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Photosynthesis**

/

It was a few days after biology class at school and Yami still found himself pondering about something the teacher said. A specific definition of a word to be exact.

" _Photosynthesis is the process used by plants and other organisms to convert light energy – from the sun, usually – into chemical energy that can be later released to fuel the organisms' activities._ * _The plant feeds off and thrives from the light the sun radiates, and without it, the plant cannot survive. Does anyone know the reaction or would like to take a guess? Yes, Miho . . ."_

He didn't know why it stuck to his mind like sap and it was irritating. It was true that learning this 'modern world knowledge' was fresh and new and surreal – never could he imagine such advancement three thousand years into the future – but that novelty had worn off around the second week or so and he began to drift off whenever he looked out the window, like any average teenager would.

So why did those words keep replaying in his head like a broken recorder? It was no more special than the next subject.

Nowadays, he listened in class with half an ear, much to the various teachers' disapproval but they left him alone when they realized he was doing better than even those who _were_ listening. As Pharaoh, he was a quick learner – he had to be; three thousand years later, as a seventeen-year-old (or was it three thousand and seventeen?), it was no different. One of the many perks of being an ex-Pharaoh, Yami concluded.

He tapped his pencil against his calculus homework. The problem was easy enough, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. The signs and symbols floated off the page and swam like fish in a sea.

Tapping his pencil against the side of his cheek, he decided he needed to figure this puzzle out – why the heck his brain thought 'photosynthesis' was so important – if he wanted his focus back. Hell, he almost lost to Jounouchi the other day when they played _Go Fish_. The gods must've been watching over him as the lunch bell rang and Yami quickly packed the cards away before Jounouchi could claim his victory. It was a close one. He needed to brainstorm, to sift through his maze-like thoughts . . . no stone would be left unturned when he finished. To begin, he wrote:

 _Photosynthesis._

 _Photo._

 _Synthesis._

 _Synthesis of photo._

 _Photo of synthe –_

There was a knock at the door, startling Yami from his stream of consciousness written on the paper.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

It was Yuugi standing by the doorframe, partially hiding behind it. He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, and his eyes shifted downward to a spec on the floor. His face was slightly flushed, and Yami was worried he was running sick with a fever or something.

"No, not at all, aibou. Please, come in."

He watched as his hikari scooted in, but remained by the door. Inwardly, he frowned at this. What was wrong with his aibou? He would never forgive himself if some silly word distracted him from protecting his aibou from harm. He walked over to his aibou and gently lifted his aibou's chin up with his fingers to carefully inspect his face. It was a cherry red, and looked almost beautiful if Yami wasn't so concerned. What if Yuugi combusted? It couldn't possibly be healthy to be so red in the face. With the same hand, he ran his thumb over Yuugi's cheek, marveling at the warmth that radiated from it and the creamy softness of it.

"What's wrong, aibou? Are you sick?" Yami whispered, bringing his other hand up to feel his aibou's forehead.

Yuugi removed his hand, taking a step back and shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. His eyes still wouldn't look up to meet Yami's.

"No . . . it's not that . . . um . . . I . . . Yami . . ." He sounded like he couldn't breathe properly.

Gently, Yami directed his hikari to sit on the bed.

"Take a few deep breaths and then try telling me what you want to say again. No rush, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled when he saw a small nod from the other teen.

The other teen did just that, and Yami could hear the inhale and exhale of air, thin and a little shaky.

Finally, Yuugi looked up with a kind of determination in his pretty, violet eyes.

 _Wait- pretty?_

Did he really just think that?

Unfiltered sunlight trickled through the window by the bed slowly at first, soft pinpricks like fireflies at rest, then quickly, bathing the room in white light. It was like watching several hours unfold in the span of a few seconds, and left Yami feeling disorientated. When he blinked from the sudden contrast in light, he could do nothing but stare at Yuugi, the boy perched on his bed, with his pale features and lithe figure illuminated by the sun, looking very much like a divine being in human form. The irises of his eyes had a gem-like quality, radiant and glowing. His hikari . . . was . . . _beautiful,_ and it was then Yami realized Yuugi was a being of light in more ways than one.

His mind tugged at a memory, a certain phrase from a biology class. Everything fell into place then. In retrospect, it was all very simple now that he figured it out.

 _Photosynthesis is the process used by plants –_

"Yami . . . I have something important to tell you."

He was nothing but a plant.

– _from the sun, usually –_

"For the longest time, I didn't know what to make of my feelings towards you."

His hikari was the light, _his_ light.

– _the plant . . . thrives from the light –_

"But now, I'm certain."

He was happiest when his aibou was happy.

– _without it, the plant cannot survive . . ._

"Yami . . .mou hitori no boku . . . I love you."

He would cease to exist if his aibou was gone.

Photosynthesis – Yami understood it now.

/

"I do not understand." Yami stirred his coffee sullenly.

Across from him was one exasperated Bakura. They were at a little restaurant-style coffee shop that was a few blocks away from the game shop.

"Pharaoh – "

"Yami. Call me Yami. Ever since I got this body and started anew, I am no longer the Pharaoh."

"Whatever," Bakura dismissed with a look that said, _once a Pharaoh, always a Pharaoh_. "Pharaoh, look, you can't call me up whenever you have a lame-ass problem just because your hikari is friends with _my_ hikari, who happens to be my boyfriend. We're still enemies with three millennia of history and counting. I tend to hold grudges. Sometimes." He scarfed down his yummy blueberry scone (did he say yummy? When did he ever like those soddy things? It was Ryou's fault, no doubt) and started on the buttermilk biscuits. "But since you're paying for all this, I guess I should stop complaining, heh."

Yami didn't respond; he simply continued to stir his coffee.

Bakura groaned. "I can't help you if you sit there like a log. Tell me what happened, damnit. The sooner I'm done here, the sooner I can go take a nap."

They sat there for ten minutes in silence except for the quiet stirring of Yami's coffee and the munching of pastries on Bakura's part.

As if sensing Bakura might leave, Yami suddenly said, "Do you ever feel like a plant?"

"A plant," Bakura deadpanned. "Okay, let me get this straight. You called me out here because you feel like . . . a plant?"

"No, not exactly. It's more along the lines of photosynthesis . . ."

"Oh good. Biology discussion. Just what I needed."

Ignoring Bakura's snide remark, Yami continued. After explaining everything, he awaited Bakura's response with a certain detachment. It didn't matter if Bakura thought he was being soft or was a loser for having such thoughts; his mind was already made about the subject. Some confirmation that he wasn't on this boat alone would be nice though.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but . . ." This part was muttered under his breath but Yami heard anyway. "I kind of in a not-really-because-we're-enemies way agree with you."

"So you agree," Yami said, smiling.

"Now don't go smiling at me, Pharaoh. You ought to get your ears checked. I _said_ it's only in a not-really-because-we're-enemies kind of way."

"Sometimes, I feel like a sunflower, especially. Since sunflowers always look towards the sun. Don't you?"

"Hell, no. I'm no fucking sunflower. If anything, I'd be a cactus."

Yami sighed and resumed stirring his coffee.

"What was your problem again? It sounds like you got all the dumb emotions thing figured out and same with your hikari if that's what he said to you. This should be the part where you guys are together and get banged or whatever. All this moping is supposed to be _before_ you speak of your undying love and find out the other felt the same undying love all along. A little backwards, no?"

"I don't know. That's what I thought too." Yami sighed once more, running a hand through his ruffled hair. "But Yuugi . . . that day, tears started spilling from his eyes and I felt so helpless. I don't know why he started crying. I didn't even say anything. And now he's been avoiding me all week. Whenever I try to talk to him, he says he's fine and not to worry. But how can I not? He's obviously been crying constantly. I mean –"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec." Bakura held up a hand.

"What?" Yami grumbled, unhappy that he was being interrupted now that he was finally getting to the root of his problem.

"You said you 'didn't say anything'?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Like, _nothing at all_? Or like, you _did_ say something, but it was nothing offensive?"

"What are you getting at? How is this related to anything? It was a stupid idea to ask for your help in the first place."

"Just answer the damn question!"

Yami huffed at being demanded to do anything. That was _his_ job. Well, in the past. He deflated – being proud was getting him nowhere and he supposed he couldn't get any lower than asking a thief/former enemy for help so what did it matter that said thief/former enemy was rude and demanding. "No, I didn't say anything. I was speechless in that moment of time." His eyes took on a dreamy look.

"You're an idiot. Case closed, Pharaoh." Bakura moved to a creampuff, licking off the powdered sugar first.

Snapping his eyes at the white-haired teen, he said, "What are you taking about? Stop talking in code."

"You didn't say anything, right? So how does your 'precious hikari' know what's going on through that thick head of yours if you guys don't share a mind link anymore? He probably thought you didn't feel the same."

Yami stood abruptly from the table, eyes wide.

"My gods, Bakura, you're a genius! I could kiss you right now, but that would be disgusting." He was suddenly grasping Bakura by the shoulders, scaring him for a brief moment.

Bakura relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah . . . no. Save it for the runt."

"Thanks again! I owe you one!"

"Two. I charge double on Saturdays."

"Sure, sure. But I've got to go, so how about you pay for now and we'll just file it under my tab for another time, yeah?" Yami ran off, hand up and waving good-bye. Bakura watched Yami's back grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Teh. Stupid Pharaoh," Bakura shook his head. Taking a huge bite off a cinnamon roll, he leaned back in his seat, quite satisfied with himself. In the back of his head, he felt something didn't add up . . . "Hey . . . wait a moment . . . come back here! You're supposed to be paying for this!"

"Sir, that will be ¥46500*, thank you very much."

"Damn, how I wish the Millennium Ring still works." _Then I can introduce you to some of my friends from the Shadow Realm._

But sadly, no.

"What was that, sir?"

"I said, do you accept credit card?"

/

Yami ran all the way home. He flung open the front door, letting it bang against the wall, sprinted through the house and upstairs to Yuugi's room. It was empty. Where could his aibou be? He thought for a moment. Watching the shop, maybe? He stumbled downstairs, almost tripping on two of the steps.

He felt his heart break a little when he saw the side profile of Yuugi sitting on the stool behind the glass counter, looking forlornly at the catalogue. His aibou had tears welling up in his eyes, which he furiously wiped away. He heard him say to himself, "It's okay, Yuugi, it's okay. You can't fall apart every time you see a freaking duel monsters card. Not to mention it's just a picture in a catalogue. This is pathetic."

"Yuugi!" Now he was the breathless one.

"Yami . . . I- I need to restock at the back."

His aibou turned to leave, but he pulled him, spinning him around to face him. Yami embraced him tightly, resting his chin on top of his aibou's head.

"Aibou . . . don't go . . ." he said quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't very clear that day. I _do_ like you. Love you. Want to be with you and protect you forever and ever. It's just . . . there were these sunflowers and cactuses and, and, I'm an idiot who can't explain himself to save his life when it comes to love. I'm nothing more than a plant and you are the sun in my universe. I can't exist without you. Wouldn't want to."

There was a long moment where neither said a word, feeling only the other's heartbeat and breathing.

Yami felt dampness against his shirt.

"Aibou?" he asked, worried he said the wrong thing.

"Okay. It's a lot to take in, but okay. I'm so happy I can't even explain. I'm at a loss of words." Yuugi smiled shyly and sniffed, wiping away tears in his eyes with his sleeve. "But Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"A plant? Are you calling yourself a dandelion?"

Yami scratched the back of his head. "It was a dumb thing to begin with. Ignore that, please?"

"I don't know. I think you'd make a pretty cute dandelion."

Yami scrunched his nose at that.

.

* * *

\- { Extra } -

 **Yami:** If I'm a dandelion, you must be a daisy. Property of Yami.

 **Yuugi:** But I thought I was the sun? -looks confused-

 **Yami:** Yes, but I want to be beside you in the same field of grass. You would be too far away if you're the sun! Not to mention other plants bathing in your light . . .

 **Yuugi:** -smiles cutely- Okie ^^

 **Yami:** -hugs Yuugi and refuses to let go-

 **Jounouchi:** Hey, some of us want to hug Yuug' too!

 **Yami:** -growls- - hugs Yuugi tighter-

 **Jounouchi:** Okay, okay, message is crystal clear. -mutters under breath- Not very fair though . . .

 **Yuugi:** Yami, be nice.

 **Yami:** But aibou . . .

 **Yuugi:**. . . are you pouting?

 **Yami:** What?! No! I would never!

.

* * *

.

Notes (*):

1 this definition is from Wikipedia

2 approximately $500 CAD; Bakura definitely ordered a lot since Yami just got a small cup of black coffee which is about $1.99 CAD (Bakura was planning on taking most of it home)

.

A review or two would be much appreciated.

 _\- Yume_


End file.
